Parti Unité 4124 Convention
The Parti de l'Impératrice Noire Convention of 4124 occurred between January 7th and January 13th, 4124. It was to select the party's candidates for Assembly Members, Ministerial Positions, Governorships and their Presidency candidate. Some incumbent Assembly Members chose not to run in the next election. The party's presidential primary was won again by Haydée Bouchard, and Sandra Blaise replaced the Zoé Crevier as party leader. Meroix Assembly Members In the state of Meroix, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Orianne Poulin *Léonard Chaney *Francine Solé *Claudine Crépin *Justine Beaufils *Eulalie Belyea *Raymonde Manoury *Alphonsine Barrande *Godeleine Levasseur *Jean-Guy Sadoul *Éric Parmentier *Nathan Hébras *Aymeric Devillers *Lucas Brousseau *Mathieu Barnier Governor Candidate Selection As the convention was declared a crisis moment, all governorship elections were decided by Sandra Blaise, elected leader of the party. Primary In the Meroix Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Bouchard wins in Meroix, putting her closer to winning the party nomination again. Sirdour Assembly Members In the state of Sirdour, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Haydée Bouchard *Léon Vernier *Clémentine Lambert *Lara Lacan *Lucille Boudreaux *Sabrina Jacquier *Mireille Delacroix *Claudée Rodier *Émilée Descombes *Clovis Courtial *Fernand Pleimelding *Gérôme Lahaye *Jean-Charles Baillairgé *Jacques Poullain *Jean-Marie Clair Governor Candidate Selection As the convention was declared a crisis moment, all governorship elections were decided by Sandra Blaise, elected leader of the party. If Bouchard becomes president, the governorship would got to Clémentine Lambert. Primary In the Sirdour Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Bouchard, though unsuccessful in the presidential election, is clearly ahead and likely to win. Tiralouse Assembly Members In the state of Tiralouse, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Estelle Dieulafoy *Blaise Lemoine *Mathéo Baillairgé *Sonia Vidal *Odette Desmarais *Astrid Bouthillier *Emmanuelle Baillieu *Mathilde Deschanel *Maxence Ballouhey *Perrine Lavigne *Simon Chastain *Simon Guillaume *Francois Jacquard *Abelin Batteux *Henri Peltier Governor Candidate Selection As the convention was declared a crisis moment, all governorship elections were decided by Sandra Blaise, elected leader of the party. Primary In the Tiralouse Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Another, narrower, victory for Bouchard nearly guarantees a win that was in doubt. Niraldonne Assembly Members In the state of Niraldonne, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Élodie LaRue *Célia Laframboise *Adèle Beaux-Charlot *Maria Geiger *Solenne Flandinne *Alexandre Thibodeaux *Aliénor Jauffret *Axelle Devillers *Béatrice Lozé *Michèle Fournier *Violaine Parmentier *Timothée Devereux *Annette Regnard *Timothé Hachette *Laurine Pernet Governor Candidate Selection As the convention was declared a crisis moment, all governorship elections were decided by Sandra Blaise, elected leader of the party. Primary In the Niraldonne Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: After what was only a minor victory, Lisa Saïx's attempt to oust Haydée Bouchard as party nominee has failed. Morbanaque Assembly Members In the state of Morbanaque, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Sandra Blaise *Lisa Saïx *Sylvain Brugière *Sylvainna Beauchamp *Claudette Dieudonné *Nathalie Badeaux *Charlène Lemaître *Léonard Dembélé *Stéphanie Deniau *Pascaline Coulomb *Angélique Pasteur *Grégoire Coquelin *Daniel Cazenave *Eugène Moitessier *Damien Boffrand Governor Candidate Selection As the convention was declared a crisis moment, all governorship elections were decided by Sandra Blaise, elected leader of the party. Primary In the Morbanaque Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Bouchard, though losing this primary, has won overall. National Leadership Election The Leadership Election Results are as follows: Sandra Blaise wins against a former governor and becomes the party leader. Overall Primary Suprisingly, Haydée Bouchard has been elected to run again for President, despite losing and coming 5th our of 8 in the previous election.